


Did You Miss Me?

by alexthesinger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, sherlock can't remember greg's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthesinger/pseuds/alexthesinger
Summary: Life has gone on after Sherlock got rid of Moriarty for the second time.But he's back... again.





	Did You Miss Me?

Sherlock was lying on the couch, three nicotine patches on his arm. All five people had been shot in the head by the same gun they were holding, it was in the correct hand, everything pointed toward suicide. 

Except for one thing.

They were all workers at the same apple orchard, and they were all found at either their home or community pool.

And besides, letters carved into skin normally point towards  _ murder _ , not suicide.

F, O, L, O, S. Fools, if switched around. Well, the killer was sure making a fools of the police; they had had guards posted around the last two victims houses, but the people were killed anyway.

There was one more worker that hadn’t been killed yet. 

Ellen Johansen was the last surviving person. 

Something was wrong. Apples, carved, fools, names, pool, heads.

It clicked.

Sherlock grabbed the phone and speed dialed Graham. That was Lestrade’s name, right?

“Wah?” Geoffrey’s sleepy voice sounded from the other end. “Sherlock? What’re you doing, can it wait until morning?”

Ugh. Could the man get any dumber? “It is morning, Glen.”

“Greg! And one in the morning is  _ not _ morning, but you aren’t listening to me, and you’re going to keep calling me until I listen. What is it?”

“Glad you’re catching on. Anyway, I figured it out. I need the names of all of the murdered people, now.”

Papers shuffled next to the phone, and Gavin picked up again. “Okay, the names are Miles Malley, Isabelle Yi, Sam Mathers, Sarah Miller, and Mia Iacona.”

Only one more question, then he could get this started. “Is that the order they were killed in?”

Gabriel scoffed on the other end, before declaring. “Of course it is! You may see the police as incompetent idiots, but we’re not so ba-”

Sherlock hung up on him.

++++++++++

MM

IY

SM

SM

MI

EJ

They had to be a code…

Sherlock stuck another nicotine patch on his arm, and kept thinking.

++++++++++

Wait. 

M 

I

S 

S 

M

E

 

M 

Y 

M

M 

I 

J 

 

M  I  S S M E

 

J I M M Y M

 

FOOLS

 

Sherlock  _ was _ a fool. How had he not seen that, when it was in front of him the entire time.

 

Moriarty was back- again.


End file.
